1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for transmitting/receiving a signal in a communication system, and more particularly to an apparatus and method for transmitting/receiving a signal in a manner corresponding to a modulation scheme in a communication system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Next-generation communication systems have evolved into packet service communication system for transmitting burst packet data to a plurality of Mobile Stations (MSs), and the packet service communication system has been designed to be suitable for mass data transmission. Particularly, next-generation communication systems have proposed various schemes for increasing the amount of data transmitted, such as a Hybrid Automatic Repeat Request (HARQ) scheme, an Adaptive Modulation and Coding (AMC), etc. Further, developers of next-generation communication systems are actively considering using Low Density Parity Check (LDPC) as a channel code, together with turbo code. The LDPC code is known to have a good performance gain at high-speed data transmission, and is advantageous in that it can enhance data transmission reliability by effectively correcting errors caused by noise occurring in a transmission channel.
Examples of next-generation communication systems actively considering the use of the LDPC code include the Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 802.16e communication system, the IEEE 802.11n communication system, etc. The IEEE 802.16e and IEEE 802.11n communication systems also employ the various schemes such as AMC, etc. to increase the amount of data transmission. However, in employing the AMC scheme, they present no concrete way to use a channel code, such as the LDPC code or the like.